The Nightmares
by vikwhis13
Summary: A haunted house Logan and Carlos were forced into left some pretty scaring images in their heads. Durring the night they get some pretty freaky nightmares and need a bit of comfort


**Okay so this is the sequel to theme 59, No Way Out, in "Puzzle". It's what happened after James and Kendall forced Logan and Carlos into a really scary haunted house against their will. **

* * *

><p>Kendall, Carlos and Logan were sitting in the living room together at around 11 o'clock at night. Carlos and Logan were still trying to get the horrible images from the haunted house earlier out of their head. Logan was getting his mind off it by reading a book in the bean bag he refused to let anyone else use and Carlos by watching cartoons with Kendall. They thought they were getting rid of the images easily.<p>

James walked into the apartment with a basket full of laundry. "Dude," James said to Carlos "don't get caramel on your coat ever again. It took me two hours to get it completely out."

"Yes mother," Carlos said with a cheeky smile. James frowned and pulled out a pair of pajamas.

"Are those mine?" Carlos asked eagerly.

"Yeah," James said.

Carlos quickly ran over to James, grabbed the pajamas, and rubbed the shirt against his cheek. "Still warm…" he said with a smile "I'm going to bed now!" he said quickly then dashed to his room.

Logan yawned and put a bookmark in his book. "I'm going to bed too. Night guys." He said then disappeared into the hall.

Kendall looked at James. "Are you going to bed too?" he asked.

"I wish, but I should probably finish putting these away otherwise they'll get wrinkly and Logan will give me a pointless lecture about not leaving laundry out to wrinkle." James said, not looking up from the shirt he was folding.

Kendall chuckled and got up from the couch and walked over to James. He picked up some jeans. "I'll help. That way you can go to bed earlier, and I can go to bed without feeling guilty about leaving you to do it alone."

James smiled at Kendall. "Thanks," he simply said. The two boys folded clothes for ten minutes then ended up crashing on the couch.

* * *

><p>The night was dark and cloudy. The wind was blowing rather bitterly and all was not well in apartment 2J.<p>

Carlos tossed and turned in his bed, getting himself tangled in his sheets and comforter. It seemed to be the nightmare of all nightmares. Just horrible.

_Carlos looked outside his window and saw nothing but fire, smoke clouds, and dead bodies everywhere. He didn't know what was going on, all he knew was that he was scared and didn't know what to do._

"_Logan!" he called out through the window. It echoed in the distance. "You're the smart one! Help me, please!" he listened to the echo then turned around to suddenly see Logan._

_The second he make eye contact with Logan, the pale boy fell to the floor. "Logan!" Carlos cried then ran to his friend. He picked up Logan's wrist and felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. Logan, like everyone else, was dead._

_Carlos dropped Logan's wrist and ran back to the open window. He looked down and saw a man shoveling dead bodies into a car that was on fire. "Hey Mister, do you know what's happening?" he called out the man. _

_The mysterious man turned around but didn't dare make eye contact with Carlos. "YOU DID THIS TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE A MURDERER CARLOS GARCIA! YOU HEAR ME? A MURDERER!" the man shouted in a way that was so inhumane._

"_No…" Carlos gasped "No, I'm not a murderer. I didn't do it. I swear I didn't!" he started to panic and walked backwards. He tripped over something and then things went black._

Carlos woke up in a panic. He looked around to make sure no one was dead. He didn't see anything but darkness. He jumped out of his skin when he saw the scary shadow of his helmet on the wall and started to cry hard.

After a few minutes the bedroom door swung open and the light was turned on. This was all too familiar to him. The feeling of being scared, the sound of the door opening and someone rushing to Carlos's side, it only came natural to him to hold out his arms, ready for the routine post-nightmare fondling.

"Are you okay Carlos?" Kendall asked, as James picked Carlos up into his arms.

"I'm scared," Carlos whimpered and buried his face into James's soft robe.

"Don't worry Carlos. It's okay, we're here now. It was just a nightmare." James said quietly and Carlos sobbed and whimpered.

James looked at Kendall. "See, I told you sugar would give them nightmares," he scolded, referring to the hot chocolate and caramel apple Carlos had after the haunted house earlier that day.

"Maybe it wasn't the sugar. Carlos gets nightmares all the time, plus Logan also had hot chocolate and he didn't have nightmares." Kendall defended himself. But Kendall had spoken way too soon, because Logan was in his room having a nightmare just as terrible.

_Logan looked at his face in the mirror. There seemed to be millions of cuts covering his entire face. "Who did this?" he asked himself in a shaky breath. He ran a hand over the rough skin and suddenly a freakish clown appeared in the mirror. _

"_AAAAHHHH!" Logan cried and turned around "Wh-who are you?"_

_The clown was standing just inches away from Logan and was gripping a knife. "Let's play Logan," he clown said deviously._

"_No! No!" Logan shouted and backed away, the sink was right behind him though, he couldn't back up much further. He fell back and landed in a sitting position in the sink. The clown took a step closer to the pale boy and aimed his knife towards is face. _

_Logan jerked his head back to avoid getting another cut in the face. He heard glass breaking and felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He'd broken the mirror with his head. Logan pressed his hand lightly in the back of his head and it felt wet. He looked at the liquid covering his hand and discovered it was blood. Logan let out another shriek and the next thing he knew the clown had the knife by his throat. _

"_Let's try out my new toy! It'll be fuuuuunnn…" the clown said and started to press the knife against Logan's neck. Logan let out another ear splitting cry and things went black. _

Logan shot up in bed and was panting heavily. "Ahhhh!" he shrieked. "Ahh!" he ran his hand over his face, checking for cuts, but it felt wet. At first he suspected blood, but they were tears.

The lights unexpectedly came on and Logan grimaced and let out another screech. "You too Logan?" James asked and sat next to Logan on his bed, with Carlos still in his arms.

"The clown…" Logan said with a shaky voice.

"What? What clown?" Kendall asked more than just a little worried.

"The one with the knife!" Logan shouted.

"Where?" Carlos asked frightfully.

"Shhh, there's no clown with a knife." James said and ran his hand through Carlos's hair.

"Oh my God, it was terrible…" Logan started to tremble. Kendall took notice and wrapped a blanket from his bed around Logan. Logan quickly rejected the blanket and jumped off his bed. He bent over and gripped his stomach and hurled onto the floor.

"Woah!" Kendall and James shouted and were taken aback.

"Oh God," Logan said quietly and stared at the mess. This was all so strange to Logan. He was not used to feeling so scared. It felt like his whole world was spinning and he couldn't get the image of the clown out of his head. It was scaring.

"Logan it's okay," Kendall said and laid his hand on Logan's back "You guys can go into the living room. I'm going to clean up here." He said. Logan let out another shaky breath and walked out of the room with James, who still held Carlos in his arms.

"It's okay guys," James said when they all sat down.

"The clown…" Logan said. His mind was in a completely different place.

James freed one of his arms from Carlos and wrapped it around Logan's waist and pulled him close. James hadn't realized how violently Logan was shaking until he wrapped his arm around Logan. "It's okay guys. They were just nightmares, go back to sleep. I'll be right here." James said then yawned.

Carlos had calmed down and fallen asleep rather quickly. It took Logan a little longer but he fell asleep, thanks to James knowing precisely what to say. After James was sure Logan and Carlos were asleep he fell asleep too.

Kendall put a mop and a bucket back in the supply closet and walked into the living room to tell the others it was all clear.

"Hey guys, it's a-" he stopped when he saw James, Logan and Carlos in a pile on the couch. He walked over to see if they were sleeping, of course they were. Kendall shrugged and sat next to Logan and made himself comfortable and fell asleep with his friends on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who loved that? I know I did! You should love it too cuz that was awesome!**


End file.
